Come and Go
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Segala sesuatu datang dan pergi, begitu saja. HongkongTaiwan, RnR please :D


Come and Go

a Hetalia Axis Powers fanfic

disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

_In the fields young shoots spring up.  
In the fields leaves unfold.  
In the fields flowers bloom.  
In the fields the harvest ripens_

_._

_Then what remains for us to do, in the fields?  
Only run errands, that's all._

_(Korean Poetry: by Ku Sang)

* * *

_

Dua hal yang menjadikan Taiwan tetaplah seorang gadis manis yang polos meski dunia begitu keras: sebuah rasa keibuan yang selalu gadis rambut coklat itu bagikan kepada semuanya. Rasa yang tak jarang membuat perempuan manis itu malah 'makan hati' karena begitu banyak orang yang ia sayangi: begitu banyak orang yang ia cemaskan sampai-sampai ia nyaris tak lagi mencemaskan diri sendiri.

Dan apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu sekarang? Mudah saja, sebuah hal kecil yang tak bisa dikeluarkan dari pikirannya walau hanya sejenak.

Bahwa seseorang yang ia sayangi akhirnya harus kembali pada seseorang yang memilikinya. Dan itu, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya untuk menerima.

Gadis itu ingin menangis, dan benar saja, setetes air mata membasahi ubin kamarnya.

* * *

"_Kiku memang menyenangkan, tapi ia akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri… Lagipula kan aku cuma menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Tak kurang," ucap gadis kecil itu, duduk di hadapan laki-laki berambut coklat hanya saja lebih gelap. _

_Mereka bernasib sama: negara yang sama-sama dilupakan. Betapa kecilnya mereka, betapa polosnya mereka, membuat orang-orang nyaris tak memperhatikan mereka. Mereka kan hanya negara yang tak punya niatan untuk ikut dalam roda dunia yang keras dan penuh darah._

_Lalu sang pria, Hongkong, tersenyum. Diminumnya _bubble tea_, sebuah teh khas Korea sampai habis. "Enak," komentarnya, meski dengan muka datar. Yah, ia memang tidak terlalu baik dalam mengekspresikan pikirannya._

"_Makasih."_

_Lalu hening sejenak. Mereka berdua membiarkan angin bertiup di sebuah pondok kecil di tengah sawah, menikmati keindahan pemandangan di sana. Agaknya ini semacam oase bagi mereka berdua di tengah hiruk pikuk peperangan penuh darah – dan dengan sedikit ekstra kekonyolan karena negara-negara itu tak berpikir dua kali._

_Gadis itu lalu cepat berdiri. "Hei, ayo kita lomba lari!"_

_Hongkong berpikir sejenak. "Yang menang dapat apa?"_

"_Kepuasan batin!" serunya cepat lalu berlari, membuat laki-laki itu kesal. Hongkong pun cepat menyusul Taiwan, membuat gadis itu harus berlari lebih keras lagi, meski roknya yang panjang menghalangi geraknya. Tentu saja keuntungan itu dimanfaatkan Hongkong sebaik-baiknya_

_Dan… plaakkk. _

_Hiasan bunga di rambut sebelah kiri Taiwan terjatuh seiring ia berlari, membuat gadis itu berhenti, mencari hiasan bunganya. Hongkong, tidak tega membiarkan gadis itu mencarinya sendirian, ikut berhenti lalu berjongkok mencarinya_

"_Uhh, kau ini.. betul-betul merepotkan saja," ujar Hongkong, tatapannya datar mencari hiasan,"Lain kali hati-hati sedikit."_

"_Maaf, maaf. Kan gak sengaja," kata Taiwan sembari mencari bunga itu. Rok putih panjang-nya pun menjadi kotor. Gadis itu menyadarinya, membuat mukanya sedikit tertekuk. "Yah, berarti besok aku harus mencucinya lagi, dong."_

_Hongkong hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar keluhan Taiwan. Selama ini ia besar dengan laki-laki – baik Arthur maupun Yao memiliki selera yang cukup aneh kalau tidak bisa dibilang tak berseni – yang membuatnya agak bingung karena perempuan itu sangat peduli dengan penampilannya. Ia pun lalu melanjutkan pencariannya, dan.. ia melihat sebuah bunga pink di balik semak-semak._

"_Ini," kata Hongkong menyerahkannya kepada Taiwan dengan cepat, tanpa basa-basi._

_Gadis itu tersenyum. "Makasih. Makasih. Makasih, Hongkong~~." Ia pun segera menyematkan bunga itu ke rambutnya, namun kesusahan._

_Hongkong pun segera mengambil inisiatif membantu Taiwan menyematkan bunga itu ke rambut coklat gadis tersebut, membuat Taiwan diam-diam tersenyum malu sementara mukanya bersemburat merah muda._

"_Sudah selesai," kata Hongkong, ringkas._

"_Sekali lagi," kata Taiwan. Ia lalu mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya, namun dalam bahasanya, "Kamsamnida."_

_Hongkong, dengan penuh tanya, memilih meninggalkan pertanyaan itu di kepalanya. Toh dari intonasi nadanya ia tahu betul bahwa makna kata-kata itu baik._

_Dan pada saat itu, terlihat cahaya temaram senja, pertanda mereka harus cepat pulang. Mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, tentu setelah berpamitan dan berjanji akan kembali esok hari._

* * *

Agaknya dunia telah berubah hanya dalam beberapa waktu saja.

Hongkong yang ia kenal dulu polos, beralis tebal (terimakasih untuk kutukan Inggris), dan juga santai. Tapi kini, ia tahu betul, Hongkong seperti itu akan menghilang. Iya, orang itu akan menghilang, seiring dengan perubahan waktu. Dan kini, meski ia sudah tahu bahwa akan tiba waktunya, tetap saja, penuh tangis begitu menyadarinya.

Hongkong – ia bergabung dengan saudaranya sendiri, China.

Gadis itu penasaran dalam hati. Apakah Hongkong nantinya akan harus mengikuti semua tindak-tanduk China yang .. err.. maaf, kurang ia suka? Apa nanti Hongkong malah nasibnya mirip seperti Kanada – seterlupakan itu? - . Apapun itu, yang jelas, ia sudah tahu betul bahwa semuanya takkan sama lagi. Tak akan. Hubungan mereka, semua itu akan berakhir, seperti berakhirnya permainan _mahjong._

Menyesap teh, dicobanya untuk berdamai dengan nasib.

**F I N**

Authors note: What THE? Cerita macam apa pula ini? Saya juga gak ngerti, maklum, belum muncul di anime mereka berdua ini, jadi bikin saya bingung gimana cara buatnya… Hiks. Mana pendek pula

Special fic for **dilia shiraishi**, semoga puas deh. 2 karakter ini masih ngambang di awang-awang buat saya :-P.

Tolong review fic gaje ini, kalau anda bersedia :P


End file.
